


Love's Bounty

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Road Trips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is a bounty hunter tasked with finding the thief, Killian Jones, who has jumped bail and fled to Vegas.  Once found, the two embark on a road trip to transport him back to NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don’t usually write AU fics, but this one wouldn’t get out of my head. It will probably be about 4 parts. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

….Love’s Bounty: Part 1.…

 

Emma Swan had been a bounty hunter for the last seven years. It wasn’t her dream job, but it paid the bills and she was good at it. Of course, being a bounty hunter in New York City was not without its challenges. In a city with more than 8 million people, it was pretty easy for a fugitive to hide in plain sight.

With a heavy sigh, Emma entered Len Goldman’s office. He was her bail bondsman. Len was a nice enough guy and Emma liked him. He was pushing 60 and had a terrible comb over. He weighed over 300 pounds and Emma couldn’t think of a time when she hadn’t seen him with food in his hands. But what he lacked in looks, he made up for in personality. 

Today, he looked up from his desk as she entered, a powdered donut in his hand. Confectioner sugar was sprinkled across his cheap blue suit, tie, and shirt. 

He smiled at her. “Emma. Always good to see you.”

“You too, Len. What have you got for me?”

He stuffed the rest of the donut in his mouth and swiped at his clothes in an effort to brush off the confectioner sugar, but only managed to make more of a mess.

He began searching through piles of papers on his desk. Emma was certainly not a neat freak, but Len made her seem like one. 

“Ah, found it,” he said triumphantly, as he pulled a folder out from one tall stack. He opened it up and read. “This one jumped bail yesterday. Male. Early thirties. Name’s Killian Jones. Born in Ireland, raised in England. Moved here at 18.”

He handed Emma the folder. Her eyes attempted to scan the paper, but she couldn’t pull her gaze away from the picture of the man staring back at her. He was easily the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. He had short, dark hair, sparkling blue eyes, and just the right amount of scruff. And he was smiling. Emma had never seen a mug shot with one of her fugitive’s smiling.

Len cleared his throat. “I know, looks more like a GQ model than a thief, right?” He paused, eyeing her. “That’s not going to be a problem, is it?”

Emma jerked her head upward, finally removing her eyes from the picture. Her jaw clenched. “Len Goodman, how dare you question my professionalism. In seven years, have I ever given you cause to think that I would be anything but professional?”

Emma made it a point to never get personally involved with her fugitives. Of course, she had never had a fugitive that looked like Killian Jones. She looked down at his picture once more and then closed the folder.

Len shook his head. “No, but from what I hear this guy is quite the charmer.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not some young girl who’s going to get weak in the knees because some hot guy flashed me a smile and said I’m pretty. I don’t fall for the charms of criminals, no matter how good looking they may be.”

Len nodded. “Good.”

“Now, give me the Reader’s Digest version. You said he’s a thief.”

Len bobbed his head, as his tongue snaked out to lick at some powdered sugar at the corner of his mouth. “Yup. Responsible for a string of thefts at pawn shops across the city and in Atlantic City. Been at it for years. He uses his good looks to his advantage. He stakes a place out, picks one with a young lady working the counter. Goes in a few times and flirts with her. Then he asks to see some jewelry. He distracts her and takes off with the jewelry. They call him the Don Juan Dasher.”

“Clever,” Emma said sarcastically. “So how did he finally get caught?”

“Couple of weeks ago, he goes into a place and attempts to flirt with the girl at the counter. Apparently, she was immune to his charms and got suspicious. She had a friend who worked at another shop that he robbed recently and she thought he fit her description. She had another employee distract him while she called the cops.”

“And then he jumped bail?”

“Yup. It was set at $50,000. He was supposed to appear in court yesterday and never showed. You find him and you’ll get your 10%.”

“Any leads on where he might be hiding out?”

Len nodded. “Yes, actually. When he didn’t show, I had one of my guys go to his place. He thought he was clever and deleted his web search history, but my guy recovered that quickly. Found out he was researching Vegas.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Vegas? No way, Len. You know I only work the east coast.”

Len rolled his eyes. “That’s because you’re afraid to fly.”

“I am not afraid to fly. You know I can’t bring my gun on board and there’s no way I’m checking it and then having to drag my perp all around the airport without any protection.”

“Yes, that’s what you always say. But the truth is, you’re afraid to fly.”

“Give it to someone else. It’s not worth the 10%.” 

“You’re the best I’ve got and you know it. You can drive. You’ll lose a lot of time, but you’ve always had a quick turnaround. I’ll rent you a car and reimburse you for all your expenses.”

Emma closed her eyes and let out a groan. “Vegas is huge, Len. How I am supposed to track him down there?”

He flashed her a smile. “You’re smart. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

Emma leveled him with a glare, as she headed toward the door.

…

Emma made the drive to Vegas in 2 ½ days by only stopping for cat naps, food, bathroom breaks, and gas. By the time she arrived in Vegas, she was exhausted and cranky.

Since Len was going to reimburse her, Emma decided to stay at the MGM Grand on the strip. She checked in, took a much-needed shower, and slept for a few hours. 

Before leaving, she had researched pawn shops on the strip. She figured Killian Jones wasn’t going to change careers now. He had come to Vegas because he knew there was a pawn shop on every block on the strip. She decided to start down one end and show his picture at every shop. Since his MO was to go to a place a few times before robbing it, she figured her best bet was to hope he was already back in business and would be recognized by an employee. She grabbed a quick bite to eat and then set out.

…

Emma was nearing the end of her third day of searching and had yet to get a lead. She only had 5 more shops to visit. She entered Pat’s Pawn Shop, her eyes scanning the store. She was the only customer. A girl about 21, who looked like she belonged in a church more than a pawn shop, was working the counter.

Emma walked over to her and held up Killian’s picture. “Hi, my name is Emma Swan. I am a bounty hunter and I am looking for this man who is wanted for theft. I was wondering if you had seen him.”

The girl looked at the picture closely, but shook her head. “No, sorry. If a guy looking like that came in here, I’d definitely remember him.”

Emma sighed and handed her a card with her contact information. “Okay, thanks. If he ends up coming in, can you please contact me as soon as possible?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

“I’ll leave a copy of his picture with you. I’d appreciate it if you’d show it to all of your employees and ask them to keep an eye out for him.”

“Okay, no problem.” 

“Thanks.”

The girl disappeared into the back and Emma was about to leave when a piece of jewelry caught her eye. In the case in front of her was a bracelet with a swan charm. She had always loved jewelry with swans on them. Just then, another slightly older girl with tattoos and a nose ring came out from the back. Emma was about to ask her if she could see the bracelet, when she heard the bell on the door sound. 

“Hello, lass. I was hoping you could help me.”

Emma froze. The accent was English with just the slightest hint of Irish. 

Emma heard the girl giggle for no apparent reason. “I’ll do anything I can for you.”

“I bet you will.”

Emma began to inch her way toward him. She slowly made it so she could observe him with her peripheral vision without making it obvious. She could only see his profile - and what a profile it was - but she’d stake her life that it was none other than Killian Jones.

Just then, he whipped his head in her direction and she quickly jerked hers down, her gaze moving to the case.

Killian Jones stared at Emma, thinking she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Beautiful women were drawn to him and he took full advantage of that fact. It wasn’t often that he paid attention to a woman without considering what she could offer him. But something seemed different about this woman.

She could feel his eyes on her for a few long moments, before he turned his attention back to the girl. He leaned forward on the glass, his hand cradling his chin as he looked up at her.

“I’m looking for a gift for my mother. It’s her birthday next week. I wish I could afford to get her something from a nice jewelry store, but I don’t make much as a substitute teacher.”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you’re a teacher,” the girl said. “My mom’s a teacher. Second grade.”

“I’ve been looking for a permanent position for a couple of years now, but no luck yet. I’d love to teach kindergarten.”

Emma had to resist the urge to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Aw, that’s so sweet. I’m sure you’d be great at it.”

Killian reached out and covered her hand with his. “I just want to make a difference in the lives of children, just like your mother. I bet she is an amazing teacher.”

“Yes, she is. And an amazing mother.”

“She must be to have raised such an incredible daughter.”

Emma nearly lost her lunch at that one. She couldn’t believe how gullible this girl was. From the looks of her, she would have expected her to be a bit more streetwise. 

Emma continued to inch her way closer to him. She made it so she was within three feet of him, but kept her eyes focused on the case in front of her.

“So what were you thinking of getting for your mother?”

“Well, she loves hearts, so I was thinking maybe a necklace or a bracelet.”

The girl’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I think I have the perfect thing in the back. It just came in this morning. Let me go get it.”

With that, she disappeared.

Killian quickly turned his attention back to Emma. His eyes swept over her appreciatively and she could feel him moving closer to her. Emma felt her face turn red under his gaze.

“I’d get it if I were you.”

Emma turned her head in his direction, seeing his entire face in person for the first time. He was even more gorgeous in person. She swallowed hard.

“What?”

He pointed in the case. “That jade necklace you were staring at. It matches your beautiful eyes.”

Emma felt her mouth go dry. “I…I am considering it.”

“A woman such as yourself should never deny herself anything.”

Emma took a deep breath and mentally reminded herself that he was a thief. He was a con man. Everything he said was a lie designed to manipulate women. 

“I guess you would know, wouldn’t you?” she said. “You must know women very well since you seem to be very close to your mother.”

He flashed her a brilliant smile. “Eavesdropping, I see. My mother raised me to appreciate women.”

“She must be very proud of you.”

He crooked an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Well, you’re quite successful.”

He laughed. “You must work on your eavesdropping skills, love. I said I was a substitute teacher.”

Emma discreetly reached into her jacket pocket, gripping her handcuffs.

“Oh no, I was talking about your full-time job.”

He tilted his head to the side. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do. You know, your full-time job ripping off pawn shops. You were quite good at it. That is, until you got caught. Mom must be so disappointed in you now, huh. Isn’t that right, Killian?”

His mouth dropped open in shock, but he recovered quickly and made a break for the door. Unfortunately for him, another customer was walking in at the same moment, which gave Emma just enough time to reach him and slap a cuff on his wrist.

“Killian Jones, there’s a warrant out for your arrest. You skipped out on your bail. You’ll be coming back with me to New York.”

Killian sighed heavily as she cuffed his wrists behind his back. 

“I didn’t get your name, love.”

“Emma Swan.” She paused and then added. “And see what happens if you call me ‘love’ again.”

Killian offered her a grin. “Feisty, I like that. So you’re a cop?”

“Bounty hunter.”

Just then, the girl returned with the jewelry. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Killian in handcuffs.

“What’s going on?”

“This man is a fugitive,” Emma said.

Killian smiled. “Thanks anyway, lass.”

“But what about your mom’s birthday present?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Listen, sweetie, it was a con. He was flirting with you because he wanted to rob the place.”

“You mean it isn’t your mom’s birthday? Are you even a teacher?”

Killian shrugged his shoulders, as Emma let out a groan. “My mother is dead and I’m definitely not a teacher. But say hi to your mom for me and tell her I admire the work she’s doing.”

Emma snorted, as she pushed him out the door. “I’m sure that will mean a lot coming from a criminal.”

“Bye!” she heard the girl call as the door swung shut.

…

Emma pushed Killian into the back seat of her rental. She made sure the child locks were on and got into the driver’s seat.

“Well, Swan, you were quite lucky to happen upon me as you did. I can call you, Swan, right?”

“I’d prefer it if you’d speak to me as little as possible. And luck had nothing to do with it. I spent nearly three days visiting all of the pawn shops on the strip.”

“You’re a tenacious thing, aren’t you?”

“I’m good at my job and I don’t give up.”

“I do believe that is the definition of tenacious.”

“And I do believe I told you I’d prefer it if you’d speak to me as little as possible.”

“No need to be rude. It’s going to be quite a long, uncomfortable flight back to New York if we have to do it in silence.”

“We won’t be flying.”

“We won’t?”

“We’re driving. I’m going to the hotel to pack and check out and then we’ll be on our way.”

Killian’s brow furrowed. “Why are we driving across the country?”

“Not that I owe you an explanation, but I would have to check my gun and I am not going to roam around an airport and go on a flight with a criminal unarmed.”

Killian shrugged. “Fine. I love a good road trip.”

Emma’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “It’s not a road trip.”

“I have to disagree. It’s a trip on a road. Therefore, it is a road trip.”

“This isn’t National Lampoon’s Summer Vacation. You’re not Chevy Chase.”

“I haven’t a clue who that is.”

Emma sighed heavily. “Road trips are fun. This will not be fun. There will be no sight seeing. There will be no snacks. There will be no car games.”

“But we can sing along to the radio, right?”

Emma looked at him in the rear view mirror. “There will definitely not be any singing.”

“What kind of road trip is this?”

“It’s not a road trip!” She took a deep breath. “We will make only necessary stops to rest, eat, and use the bathroom. And we will drive in silence.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, love, but you’re a bit of a kill joy.”

“AND DON’T CALL ME LOVE!” she screamed.

Killian grinned at her in the rearview mirror. Emma inhaled and exhaled deeply, as she began driving. It was going to be a long few days. 

………………………………..........................................................................................................................  
End of part 1  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	2. Love's Bounty: Part 2

….Love’s Bounty: Part 2.…

Emma packed and checked out of the hotel in record time. Once they reached the car, she began to push Killian into the backseat, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Swan, I was hoping I could sit in the front seat.”

Emma laughed. “Not a chance. The backseat has child locks.”

“I assure you I will not attempt to escape. I would never risk marring my dashing good looks.”

“Your humility astounds me.”

“Thank you.” He paused and added. “You see, I get carsick very easily. When I sit in the front, I can focus on the road, so I am less likely to get sick.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Oh please.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Fine. You can clean up my vomit and explain to Hertz what that smell is when you return the car.”

Emma clenched her teeth and slammed the back door. “Fine, get in the front.”

“One more request.”

“No more requests!”

“I was simply going to ask if you could handcuff my hands in the front. You can hardly expect me to sit with my hands behind my back for such a long trip.”

Emma groaned in frustration, but had to admit he made a good arguement. “Okay, but if you try anything, you’re in the backseat with your hands cuffed in the back the rest of the trip.”

“You have my word.”

“For some reason, that doesn’t mean much to me,” she said, as she redid the handcuffs and then pushed him into the front seat.

Emma got into the driver’s seat and took a deep breath. 

…

They had driven in an uncomfortable silence for an hour when Emma couldn’t take it anymore. She turned the radio on. Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud” came on. It was her favorite song.

“This is a rather good song, but there’s one thing I don’t care for,” Killian commented.

“Did you forget about the silent rule?”

He ignored her and went on. “If this lad loves this lass so much, then why does he say he’s only going to love her until she’s 70? Am I to understand that he’s going to break-up with her after her 70th birthday?”

Emma couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her lips. He had a point. 

“That’s true. I guess I never thought about that.”

His voice softened. “If you truly love someone, then you love them for eternity.”

Emma turned to look at him. There was something in his voice that gave more weight to that statement.

She bit at her bottom lip, at war with herself on whether to ask him about it. She finally gave in.

“It sounds like you speak from experience.”

He looked at her. “Permission to speak?”

“Permission granted.”

“I was in love once. I thought it was forever, but I suppose she had other ideas. She was my high school sweetheart. We planned on coming to the states together after graduation. I had been accepted into Juilliard and she had been accepted into Columbia.”

“You were accepted into Juilliard?”

“Is that so surprising?”

“Well, yeah, you are a thief.”

He dropped his gaze, his voice lowering. “Sometimes things don’t turn out the way you had hoped. Right before we were about to leave, my girlfriend, Milah, changed her mind. She said she didn’t want to come to the states. I found out later that she had been cheating on me for months with one of my mates.” He paused and then went on. “So I went without her. I had been accepted into the guitar program and given a full scholarship. I would have never been able to afford it otherwise.”

“So what happened? How do you go from having a full scholarship to Juilliard to robbing pawn shops?”

“After my first year at Juilliard, I started working construction during the summer to make some money. My dad had a construction company so I had some experience. A week before the semester was supposed to start, I had an accident on site. My left hand and wrist were crushed. The doctor said they were so badly broken that they would never regain full dexterity. The school found out and withdrew my scholarship. I couldn’t afford to go otherwise, so I dropped out.”

“That’s awful. I’m really sorry,” Emma said sincerely, as she glanced over at him.

“I didn’t have any money, no place to live, no skills beyond construction.”

“Why didn’t you just go back to England?”

“I couldn’t. My father never supported my pursuit of music. He said I would never make a living that way. My mother encouraged me, but she died during my first semester at Juilliard. If I went back, then I would be admitting my father was right and I refused to do that.”

“So what? It made more sense to start robbing pawn shops?”

He shook his head. “It didn’t happen like that. I didn’t plan it. I had been sleeping on a few of my mates’ couches for months. I couldn’t find a job. So I went to a pawn shop to sell some of my belongings. While I was there, this young girl working the counter started flirting with me and then she went in the back, leaving a whole tray of gold jewelry on the counter. I wasn’t thinking. I just grabbed it and ran out. I couldn’t believe how easy it was. That’s how it began and I never looked back.”

Emma looked at him, seeing regret etched across his features. She realized then that they weren’t that different. She had been a thief once too. If she hadn’t ended up pregnant and in jail, which was her wake up call to get her life in order, then she could still be living a life of crime.

“What?” he asked. “Why are you staring at me?”

“It’s nothing,” she said, turning her attention back to the road.

He licked at his lips, his gaze flitting across her beautiful features. He was drawn to her. There was no denying that.

“So what’s your story, Swan?”

Emma shook her head and turned up the volume on the radio.

“Back to silence.”

She continued to stare straight ahead, even as he smiled at her and kept his eyes focused on her face. “Must be a good one. I can’t hardly wait to hear it.”

Emma tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

…

Two more hours passed in silence. Killian shifted in his seat and leaned forward, changing the radio station.

Emma shot him a glare. “Don’t touch the radio.”

“I don’t care for that song,” he said.

“I don’t know how it is in England, but here in the U.S. we have radio etiquette rules in the car.”

“Please enlighten me.”

“The driver gets to choose the station.”

“I was not aware of this rule. Well, then, let me drive.”

Emma burst out laughing. “You think I am going to let a fugitive drive?”

“Why not? You’re going to need to rest at some point.”

“We’ll stop at a motel when I can’t drive anymore. But thanks so much for the offer.”

“Anytime.”

…

Two hours later, Emma pulled into a rest stop to get gas and use the bathroom.

She opened the door and pulled Killian out by the arm. She led him inside and stopped at the bathroom door.

“Better use it now. We’re not stopping again until I need sleep.”

He held his cuffed wrists up. “Can you take the cuffs off please?”

“Nope.”

“You can’t expect me to go to the bathroom while wearing handcuffs.”

“You’re a clever guy. You’ll figure it out.”

He leaned in and whispered to her. “If I only had to use the urinal, then perhaps. But I must use the stall, if you get my meaning.”

Emma’s lips curled in disgust. “Okay, fine. But I am waiting right here.”

She undid his cuffs and then checked the bathroom to be sure there was no way for him to escape. There weren’t even any windows so she felt safe allowing him inside unrestrained.

Five minutes later, he emerged. Emma put his cuffs back on and headed for the cashier. She grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of ice tea.

“I thought you said no snacks,” he said.

She smirked at him. “I meant no snacks for you.”

His lips turned downward. “I’m going to perish from dehydration and starvation. Then you won’t get your share of the bounty.”

“Don’t worry. I still get paid if you die.”

“That’s comforting,” he said.

Emma’s face softened. “Look, we’ll stop for dinner in a couple of hours and find a motel for the night. Think you can survive until then?”

“I’ll try,” he said dramatically.

…

Two and a half hours later, they had eaten dinner at McDonald’s and found a motel next door.

They walked up to the clerk at the desk.

“Can we have a room for the night? Two single beds please,” Emma said.

The clerk should his head. “Sorry, only got one room left and it has one double bed.”

Killian smiled and nodded his head at Emma. “The missus here detests my snoring and I loathe how she flops around like a fish out of water all night long. That’s why she requested two beds.”

Emma threw him a glare and then plastered on a smile for the clerk. “We’re not married.”

The clerk held up his hands. “Hey, it’s none of my business.”

Emma gestured to Killian’s cuffed hands. “We’re not together. I’m a bounty hunter and he’s my fugitive.”

Killian grinned. “Come on, honey, not the bounty hunter story again. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Emma muttered, “Shut up!” 

Killian ignored her and looked at the clerk. “My wife likes things a little kinky in the bedroom, but she lost the key to the handcuffs. So she came up with this bounty hunter story to avoid embarrassment.”

Emma fought the urge to smack him. “It’s not a story. Look, just give us the room.”

The clerk handed Emma the key and she gave him her credit card.

A few minutes later, Emma shoved Killian out the door.

“What the hell was that?”

“Just having a little fun, Swan.”

“Do I look amused?”

“Not particularly.”

“Come on, let’s find our room and get some sleep before I kill you.”

…

Emma and Killian walked a few yards before finding their room. A double bed sat in the middle of the drab room.

Emma sighed heavily, as Killian plopped onto the bed.

She shook her head. “Oh no, don’t get any ideas. This isn’t some stupid romantic comedy where the guy and the girl are forced to share a bed because there’s only one available.”

Killian shook his head. “I wasn’t even considering it.”

“Good.”

“I think you’ll be quite comfortable on the floor. I’m sure those stains on the rug are completely harmless.”

Emma stared wide-eyed at him. “Excuse me. You think I’m sleeping on the floor?”

“Of course. If I sleep on the floor, then I can escape at any point during the night. But if I sleep on the bed, then you can handcuff me to the headboard.”

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, considering her options. He was right. She hated it when he was right. 

“Fine, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Great,” he said, tossing her a pillow, which hit her in the face and then slid to the floor. 

Killian stifled a laugh, as she glared at him. 

He then hopped off the bed and offered her his cuffed hands. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d love to take a shower.”

Emma smiled. “Go right ahead.”

“Cuffs please.”

“Nope.”

Killian groaned. “Bloody hell, Swan, I can’t get my clothes off with the cuffs on.”

Emma let out a heavy sigh and then took the cuffs off of him.

“Thank you, milady” he said with a broad grin and headed for the bathroom. 

…

Killian emerged 15 minutes later, his wet hair falling over his forehead and a towel around his waist.

Emma had to swallow hard when she saw his glistening chest. His upper body was sprinkled with hair, which gave way to toned abs. 

“Shower’s all yours,” he said.

Emma inhaled deeply and gestured to his towel. “Where’s your, uh, pajamas?”

He offered her a grin, as he came to stand right in front of her. He was so close she could smell the soap and shampoo he’d used. 

“Well, you didn’t exactly give me a chance to pack. Everything I have with me I was wearing. I thought I’d let everything air out for the night before putting the same clothes back on. Careful of my boxer briefs hanging on the shower rod to dry. I washed those in the sink.”

Emma felt her heart beat faster as he moved even closer to her, his breath warm against her skin. He apparently did not know the meaning of personal space. 

“So, you’re, um, going to sleep in a towel?” she asked.

He laughed heartily. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course not!”

Emma let out a relieved breath. “Oh good.”

“I’m going to sleep naked,” he said.

Emma’s mouth dropped open. He relished the look on her face. 

“Naked? You’re going to sleep naked?”

“Truth be told, I always sleep in the nude. It’s very liberating, which, given my current predicament, I very much appreciate. I hope that won’t make you uncomfortable.”

Emma shook her head and took a step away from him. “Of course not. I’ll be on the floor, so you can do whatever you like.” She paused and then added, “Now get in bed.”

Killian’s eyes darkened with desire for her, as he licked at his lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

She rolled her eyes, as she followed him to the bed. He got under the covers and then made a big production of removing the towel. He pulled it out from under the covers and dropped it at her feet. 

Emma’s eyes moved to his lower body, which was now naked below the covers. 

“Something wrong?”

She shook her head. “Uh no. Lift your arm.”

He lifted his arm and she handcuffed his wrist to one of the rungs on the headboard.

“Goodnight, Emma,” he said, his eyes focused on hers.

She dropped her gaze. “Night.”

She then grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. She took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the mirror. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” she asked herself.

………………………………..........................................................................................................................  
End of Part 2.  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. ~Steph


	3. Love's Bounty: Part 3

…Love’s Bounty: Part 3/4...

 

Killian had been tossing and turning for two hours. Turns out, trying to sleep while handcuffed to a headboard is not all that comfortable. 

Emma, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly on the floor. A smile twitched at his lips as he watched her. She was so beautiful. 

He sighed heavily, his eyes landing on the table beside the bed. It was nearly 5 feet away. Emma had placed her bag on top of it. Killian’s eyes lit up, as an idea hit him. 

He moved his body as close to the edge of the bed as possible and stretched his left leg. The strap of Emma’s bag was hanging over the side and, after a few attempts, he was able to slip his foot through it. He grinned triumphantly as he was able to lift the bag off the table and maneuver it so it landed beside the bed. He leaned down and unzipped the bag. After a few minutes of quiet searching, he was able to locate the handcuff key.

“I’m bloody brilliant,” he praised himself under his breath.

He brought the key up and made quick work of the handcuffs. He rubbed at the chafed skin of his wrist as he tiptoed past Emma into the bathroom. Killian dressed quickly and then went back to Emma’s bag to retrieve the keys to the car. He found them after a few minutes of rummaging and then slowly made his way to the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he hesitated. 

He looked over at Emma’s sleeping figure. Her blond hair was spread across her pillow and her lips were parted slightly to allow a low whistle sound to escape. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips.

If he was going to escape, it had to be now. Emma would sleep for a couple more hours and he would have a good size head start. He would dump the car as soon as he found another to steal.

Freedom was mere steps away, so why was he hesitating? And then it hit him. He might never see her again. If he walked out that door, then he might never see Emma Swan again. 

Killian sighed and released the doorknob. He looked at his reflection in the mirror above the bureau and shook his head. 

“What in bloody hell is wrong with me?” he whispered.

Was he really willing to trade his freedom for the chance to spend more time with a woman he had only known for 24 hours? It was insane. But there was something about her. Since Milah, he hadn’t been interested in a woman for more than his sexual needs or to unwittingly help him commit robbery. 

But Emma was different. Sure, he wondered what it would be like to kiss her and feel her body against his, but it was more than that. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to spend time with her. 

He knew he should be walking out that door. That’s what his mind was telling him to do. But his heart was saying something else entirely.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the bed and stared at Emma, waiting for her to wake up.

…

Two and a half hours later, Emma slowly stirred awake. She rubbed at her eyes and gradually opened them. She blinked a few times, as she noticed a blurry figure seated on the end of the bed, staring at her. She bolted upright, as Killian’s figure became clear. Quickly, she reached for her gun under her pillow and aimed it at him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like? Watching a beautiful woman sleep, of course. But not in a creepy way,”

Emma gestured to the headboard with the gun, as she slowly stood up. “How did you free yourself?”

Killian pointed to her bag, which he had replaced on the table. He had put the car and handcuff keys back inside. 

“I was able to reach your bag and find the handcuff key.”

Emma sighed in frustration. “And you decided to watch me sleep instead of trying to escape?”

Killian bit at his lower lip, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. He decided part of the truth was his best option.

“I had every intention of escaping. But, alas, I could not locate the car keys.”

Emma walked over to the bag, unzipped it, fished around for a second, and pulled out the keys. “You mean these keys?”

He grinned. “I guess I must have been hasty in my search. I was fearful of waking you.”

Emma eyed him suspiciously. “You could have just walked outside and stolen any car.”

Killian swallowed hard. “I, uh, was contemplating that when you awoke.”

Emma shook her head and retrieved the handcuff. She cuffed his hands behind his back.

“Swan, come on, be reasonable.”

“I warned you what would happen if you tried anything. I’m sure you’ll enjoy the backseat for the rest of the trip too. Plenty of room to stretch out.”

Killian sighed heavily, as she yanked him up by his elbow.

…

They drove in silence for over 4 hours. By the time they reached Colorado, Killian was going insane with boredom. Emma kept giving him icy glares in the rearview mirror.

“Swan, this is ridiculous. I realize you’re angry with me, but I can’t take much more of this silence. It’s driving me mad.”

She smiled at him in the rearview mirror. “Good. You deserve it.”

He let out a groan. If only she knew the truth. He had traded his freedom for her. After 4 long hours with nothing to do but think, he realized he had been a fool to give up his chance to escape. There could never be anything between him and Emma. They came from two different worlds and were on opposite sides of the law. Once she got him back to New York, he’d end up in jail for God knows how long and he’d never see her again. He’s given up his freedom for a couple of days with a woman who couldn’t stand him.

Emma glanced in the rearview mirror at Killian again. He seemed to be in deep thought. She had to admit she missed having him up front with her. She missed having him close to her. Emma even missed talking to him. 

But she was doing the right thing. He had tried to escape. Why he had failed was unclear to her, but it didn’t matter. She had actually begun to think that maybe there was more to him than just a thief, but she knew now that she had been mistaken. More than anything, she needed to find a way to keep him out of her thoughts.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Emma felt her breath catch for a moment. Killian let his tongue flick at his lower lip and Emma felt her heart begin to race. She was so distracted by the sight that she didn’t see the car bumper that lay directly in her path until it was too late. Once she saw it, she tried to swerve to avoid it, but the left front wheel ran right over it. She heard a loud pop, as she managed to pull the car over to the shoulder.

“Damn it!” she screamed, as she slammed her hands on the steering wheel.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Swan. I’m sure there’s a spare in the trunk. I am quite adept at changing tires.”

Emma turned around and glared at him, speaking through clenched teeth. “I know how to change a tire. Don’t move.”

“I was simply offering my assistance.”

“I don’t need anything from you,” she spat, as she got out of the driver’s seat. 

She moved to the trunk and then let out a string of curse words, as she slammed it shut.

She got back in the driver’s seat and pounded her fists on the steering wheel. 

“There’s no spare!”

Killian shook his head. “Bit of a lapse not checking for a spare tire before beginning a long road trip, wouldn’t you say?”

Emma gave him a look in the mirror that he was shocked didn’t leave him a dead man.

He cleared his throat. “I’d demand a refund from the rental company.”

She ignored him and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. When she saw that it didn’t have a signal, she nearly threw it out the window.

“Can’t call for a tow. No signal. Damn it.”

“I supposed we’re going to have to walk to find a phone.”

Emma didn’t respond. She got out of the car, flung his door open, and pulled him out by the elbow. She gave him a gentle shove. 

“Start walking. Silently.”

…

It felt like they had been walking for hours, but it was actually less than an hour and they hadn’t seen so much as a gas station. Finally, a building came into view.

They exchanged excited smiles and began to run toward it. As they came closer to the building, Killian stopped dead in his tracks. The building looked to be a prison, complete with a barbed wire fence.

“I’m not going anywhere near that place, Swan.”

Emma laughed and pointed to the sign. “It’s the Museum of Colorado Prisons, Killian. Don’t worry, it’s not the real thing.”

Killian breathed a sigh of relief, but moved toward the entrance cautiously. When they reached the ticket window, he stood off to the side, trying to conceal his handcuffs.

Emma smiled at the woman working the window. She looked to be about 65, overweight, with wiry gray hair and a stone-faced expression. 

“Hi, I was hoping you could help us. We just blew our tire out and we don’t have a spare. I couldn’t get a signal on my cell. Could I use your phone to call a tow truck, please?”

“Phone is for customers only.”

“I understand that policy. I really do, but we just need a little help. It’ll only take a minute.”

“Rules are rules, lady.”

Killian stepped by Emma’s side now. He leaned into the window, his lips curling into his flirtiest grin. He squinted at her name tag. “Louise is it? Lovely name. It was my grandmother’s, God rest her soul. Listen, I admire your respect for the rules and the seriousness with which you treat your job. You seem like a wonderful, kind woman. It can’t be easy working at a place that celebrates ending human life and taking away one’s freedom. You must be a very strong woman. Normally, I would never ask you to break the rules, but we are desperate. Please, allow us to use your phone.”

Louise leaned forward, her lips forming into a thin smile. “Your good looks and accent must get you a lot of things in life.”

He smiled sheepishly and blushed, shrugging his shoulders. 

“And if I were 40 years younger and a complete moron, I might fall for them too. But I am not.” She paused and then added. “Phone is for customers only. Admission is $7.”

Emma let out a groan and shoved Killian away with her elbow. “Great work, Don Juan.”

She pulled out her wallet and handed the woman a $20. Louise gave her the tickets, her change, and pushed the phone toward her.

“Knock yourself out.”

“You don’t happen to know the number for a tow truck company, do you?”

Louise rolled her eyes and pushed a phone book through the window. Emma picked the first company she saw and arranged for the tow truck. She hung up and pushed the phone and phonebook back towards Louise.

She plastered on a smile. “Thanks so for your help.”

“Anytime.”

Emma turned towards Killian. “They said it’s going to be a couple of hours.”

“A couple of hours? What are we supposed to do until then?”

Emma held the tickets up and smiled. “Well, I did pay for these.”

Killian shook his head. “No way in bloody hell, Swan. I’ll call prison home soon enough. I feel no need to experience it any earlier than that.”

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the elbow. “I’m sorry. It sounded like I was giving you a choice. I wasn’t.”

Killian stood his ground. “I thought you said no sightseeing.”

She smiled, as she pulled him forward. “I’ll make an exception this one time.”

With that, they made their way inside.

…

Once inside, Killian’s mouth dropped open at the exhibits. They had real gas chambers and nooses used in executions. 

He began to sweat profusely.

Emma laughed at the effect it was having on him. “If you’re so adverse to prison, then why did continuously do things that would land you there?”

“We’ve already had this discussion.”

Emma shrugged her shoulders and then hurried over to a fake prison cell. Inside on a bench were striped prison overalls with a matching hat for visitors to use to pose for pictures. She picked them up and held them in front of him. 

“Bloody hell, Swan, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Come on, it will be fun. I can take a picture of you. It’ll be a memento of our road trip.”

She placed the cap on his head as he tried to squirm out of her reach. He didn’t have much luck since being handcuffed behind his back made it rather difficult to move. Emma undid the velcro of the jumpsuit and managed to force him into it.

He gave her an icy glare, as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

She then went outside the cell and took out her phone. “Say soap on a rope!”

She snapped a picture of him glowering at her. She then went back inside the cell and removed the clothing.

She began to walk out, but he moved to the bench and sat down, slumping forward.

“Come on, Killian, let’s go.”

“I’m glad you find this so amusing. In a couple of days, I will lose my freedom. I have no idea how long I’ll be locked behind bars such as these. And all you can do is joke at my expense.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open in shock. She hadn’t meant to be so insensitive. She just thought the whole thing was rather funny, considering he was currently handcuffed and on his way to jail. She hadn’t thought about how much this was affecting him.

She sat down beside him. “I’m sorry.”

He looked up at her. “I know I broke the law and I deserve to face the consequences, but that doesn’t make facing prison any easier. That’s why I ran in the first place. I didn’t think I could face it. I’m nothing more than a coward.”

Emma reached out and covered his hand with hers. He was surprised by her touch.

“Hey, you’re not a coward. It’s completely normal to feel the way you do about going to prison. Look, you were young and you made some really bad choices. I know what it’s like to fall into a cycle like that and not know how to get out.”

“You do?” he asked, crooking an eyebrow at her.

Emma nodded, her eyes moving to the cell floor. “I’ve spent time in jail before.”

Killian’s eyes widened. “You have?”

Emma bobbed her head. “I was abandoned as a baby and placed in foster home after foster home. When I was a teenager, I fell for a boy. We started committing robberies together. But then things went wrong and I ended up in jail alone and pregnant.”

“Pregnant? You have a child?”

Emma blinked back tears. “I gave him up for adoption. I knew I couldn’t give him the life he deserved and I had no idea how to be a mother. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

Emma felt his thumb swipe at a tear on her cheek. He then brought his hand up to her chin and lifted her head so she met his gaze.

“I guess we’re not so different after all,” he whispered.

His eyes were on her lips and he was so close to her she couldn’t breathe.

She managed to shake her head. “No, I guess we’re not.” She paused and then added. “It’s not that bad, Killian. Prison. I made it through and you will too. You’re braver than you think.”

Killian squeezed her hand in his and smiled. “Thank you for telling me your story, Emma.”

He began to lean his face toward her, but she abruptly stood up and moved away from him.

“Uh, we better get going. It’s a long walk back to car. The tow truck will be here soon.”

Killian nodded, as he stood and followed her.

…

Two hours later, the car was fixed and they were ready to go. Killian made a move to get in the back, but Emma opened the front door. 

He smiled at her, as he began to get in, but she placed her hands on his arms. “Wait,” she said.

He watched as she retrieved the handcuff key and undid the handcuffs from behind his back. He moved his wrists to the front, waiting for her to redo them, but she stuck the handcuffs in her bag instead. 

He shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

She shrugged. “I don’t think you’ll try to escape.”

His brow furrowed. “But I attempted to just this morning.”

“But you didn’t.”

“And I told you why.”

Emma smiled and leaned in close to him. “Yes, but you didn’t tell me the truth. And I believe that whatever that truth is will stop you from trying again.”

He stared after her as she moved to the driver’s seat. Killian stood rooted to his spot, stunned by the turn of events. The sound of the horn beeping pulled him from his thoughts and he got in beside her.

…

They drove for 6 more hours, only stopping for gas, food, and to use the bathroom. Surprisingly, the time passed very quickly. Emma rescinded the silence rule and they spoke about everything under the sun. She learned he also liked to sing, go sailing, and hated bologna. Emma told him how she would escape into fairytales as a child to avoid her life. She told him she could tell when someone was lying and how she loved grilled cheese and onion rings.

She was shocked at how easy he was to talk to. Their conversation flowed naturally and even their silences were comfortable ones. 

Emma had never had an easy time making friends or trusting people. Growing up in foster homes will do that to you. And after she opened her heart to her first and last love, Neal, only to have her heart broken, she decided it was best to keep her distance from people.

But Killian was different. There was something about him that made her want to tell him everything. She knew it was crazy. They had just met. He was a thief. He was going to prison. And, yet, with each passing moment she found herself trusting him more and more. 

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was falling for Killian Jones. She looked over at him, her mouth slack at the realization.

“What is it, love?” he asked softly. 

He waited for her to reprimand him for calling her ‘love’, but it never happened.

Instead, she smiled gently, shook her head, and turned her attention back to the road.

“Nothing, I was just thinking it was time to find a place to sleep for the night. I’m getting really tired.”

He nodded, his eyes remaining on her face. She wasn’t the only one who could spot a lie. He always had been quite perceptive.

…

They were in Nebraska now and they stopped at the first motel they saw along the highway. Emma checked them in and they promptly found their room. They both quickly showered and readied for bed.

Killian moved to the headboard and held his wrist up.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked.

“Waiting for you to handcuff me to the headboard.”

“Yeah, because that worked out so well last time.”

He smirked. “Well, I assume you won’t be so careless as to leave the key within my reach this time.”

Emma nodded, as she came up close to him. Her upper body brushed against his and her hair tickled the skin of his jaw. He could smell her fruity shampoo. Instead of reaching for his wrist though, she reached around him and grabbed a pillow. She threw the pillow onto the floor.

“That’s your bed for the night. I’m taking the bed.”

Killian’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t understand, love.” 

Emma smiled at his use of the word ‘love’. Where it had annoyed her before, now she adored the sound of the word on his lips and yearned to hear it.

“I told you. I know you won’t escape.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asked.

Emma faced him, moving so her body almost touched his. She watched him swallow hard at her closeness, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

“Because if you wanted to escape, then you would have when you had the chance.”

“I told you why I-…”

She held up a hand, stopping him. “And I told you I knew you were lying. Care to share the real reason you didn’t escape?”

Killian dropped his gaze to the floor and whispered, “It was you.”

Emma raised her brow. “What did you say?”

He lifted his eyes to hers and said softly, “I said it was you. I stayed because of you, Emma.”

Emma took in a breath. “Why?”

His eyes focused on hers so intently it took every ounce of strength not to look away. “Because I couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing you again.”

Emma gasped and took a step back. She knew she was falling for him, but she hadn’t been sure he felt the same until now. 

“You traded your freedom for me?” she asked.

He nodded. “Aye.”

Before she knew what she was doing, she was closing the distance between them. Her lips crashed into his hungrily, her fingers gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. He was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered, bringing his hands up to cup her face. His tongue begged entrance and she quickly allowed it access. His hands moved to tangle in her golden curls and then slowly trailed down her back. 

Slowly, they parted, their foreheads still touching, as they gasped for breath. 

Emma squeezed her eyes closed. What was she doing? It didn’t matter how she felt about him. It didn’t matter how he felt about her. The truth was that he was going to jail and she would go back to her life chasing people like him. 

She took a step back, as he brought his fingers up to his lips, the taste of her lingering.

“I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head.

He shook his head, as he reached out to touch her arm, but she moved out of his grasp. “You have nothing to be apologize for, love. I wanted that as much as you did.”

Emma kept shaking her head. “No, it doesn’t matter how we feel. You’re going to jail, Killian. Who knows for how long. And it’s my job to make that happen.”

“Emma, if you think I’m pretending to have feelings for you, so you’ll let me go instead of turn me in, then you couldn’t be more wrong. What I feel for you is real. I’ve never felt this way about another woman before. If it weren’t real, then I wouldn’t have given up my chance to escape.”

Emma nodded. “I don’t think you’re pretending, Killian. But my job is to find people like you and put them in jail. You’re a thief and whenever you get out, statistics say you’ll go right back to doing what you do best.”

Hurt flashed across his face. “You really believe that? You don’t believe I can change like you did?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. You have to want to change. Killian, you’ve been doing this for so long. It’s the only thing you know. It’s the only thing you’re good at. What makes you think you can just change now?”

Killian looked her right in the eyes. “I’ve never had a reason to change until now.”

Emma felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. “Don’t do that, Killian. Don’t put your capacity to change on my shoulders. You have to do it for you.”

“That’s not what I meant. After I lost Juilliard, I didn’t think I could do anything. I didn’t think I was worth anything. There was no one around to tell me otherwise, so I found something I was good at and stuck with it. I didn’t have anyone to believe in me, Emma. I didn’t have any reason to change my ways. But I do now.”

He moved to embrace her, but she shook her head and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away. “No, Killian. I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“Is it because you don’t want to wait for me?” he asked, his voice cracking.

Emma took a deep breath. “No, it’s because I can’t wait for you.”

Killian sighed heavily. “This isn’t about me, is it? This is about you. You’re scared because of how I make you feel. You let me in, you started trusting me, and that doesn’t come easily to you. The one time you allowed that to happen, you got your heart broken. So you’re determined not to let it happen again. I’m right, aren’t I?”

Emma dropped her head and simply whispered, “I’m sorry,” before running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Killian slowly sank onto the bed, as he fought back tears. He had fallen in love with Emma Swan. It hadn’t taken more than a couple of days, but, then again, they say when you know, you know. And he knew. She was the woman for him. He’d be damned if he let her get away.

Emma sat on the edge of the bathtub, her face buried in her hands, as the tears fell freely down her cheeks. He was right. She was scared. And she had every right to be. The first and last man she opened her heart to had been a thief too and look how that had turned out. She refused to make the same mistake again, even if that meant losing the best thing to ever happen to her. 

………………………………................................................................  
End of part 3. Part 4 will be the last one.  
Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	4. Love's Bounty: Part 4/4

…Love’s Bounty: Part 4/4...

 

Emma and Killian didn’t speak again until morning. Emma finished dressing and addressed him while loading her bag, her eyes not meeting his.

“We’re leaving in 15 minutes. I’ve arranged for us to take a flight back to New York in a couple of hours. We’ll leave the rental car at the airport.”

Killian’s brow furrowed. “I thought you didn’t want to fly because you didn’t want to check your gun and be without protection.”

“I just want to get home as quickly as possible.” She paused and then added, meeting his eyes for the first time. “Plus, I know you won’t try anything.”

She tried to move past him to go to the bathroom, but he gently encircled her elbow, turning her body toward him. “Please don’t leave things like this between us, Emma.”

Emma tore her elbow free from his grasp. “There is no us, Killian. Be ready to go in 15.”

She then headed to the bathroom, as his eyes followed her.

…

Three hours later, they were seated in Coach. Killian was in the middle, Emma had an aisle seat, and an elderly woman sat by the window.

They were minutes away from taking off and Killian couldn’t keep his eyes off of Emma. Something was wrong. She kept shifting in her seat, her face was pale, and she was gripping the armrest for dear life.

“Are you okay, love?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she replied sharply.

He shook his head, his gaze scanning her face. “No, you’re not. You’re afraid of flying, aren’t you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

He nodded. “It makes sense now. This is the real reason you insisted on driving across country instead of flying. You’re scared.”

Emma bit at her bottom lip. “Killian, can you please just drop it?”

He responded by placing his hand over hers. She slowly lifted her eyes to his, but didn’t remove her hand. 

“Have you ever flown before?”

She swallowed hard. “Only once. I was 6. I had just joined a new foster family and they had already planned a vacation to Florida. They were sitting up in First Class and didn’t want to pay for me to sit up with them.”

Killian’s brow wrinkled in concern. “So they left you by yourself back in Coach?”

Emma nodded. “They never even checked on me during the flight. About halfway through, we experienced terrible turbulence. I was all by myself. I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. We eventually had to make an emergency landing.”

Killian moved his hand so that their fingers linked and he squeezed it comfortingly. “I’m sorry you had to go through that alone, Emma.” He paused and then added. “But you’re not alone anymore.”

Emma could feel herself getting lost in his eyes and the soothing tone of his voice. She quickly shook her head and freed her hand from his.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

Killian sighed heavily. A moment later, the plane began taxiing down the runway. He saw Emma take a deep breath. As they lifted into the air, she closed her eyes and reached out to him, finding his hand and entwining them again. 

He smiled and whispered, “It’s okay, Emma.”

She didn’t reply, but squeezed his hand.

…

After they had settled in the air, Emma reluctantly pulled her hand away from him. Killian frowned at the loss of contact.

“Aren’t you two just the cutest couple?” They heard a voice from their left.

They both looked over at the elderly woman who sat by the window. She looked to be about 85 with a thin frame, short curly gray hair, and pleasant smile.

Emma shook her head. “We’re not a couple.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “Not a couple? But you’re clearly in love.”

Killian smiled, but Emma sighed in annnoyance. “You’re mistaken.”

The woman was relentless. “Nope, I can spot love a mile away. It’s a gift.”

“That’s quite the gift,” Killian said. 

“Don’t encourage her,” Emma said warningly.

“She’s obviously quite perceptive, love.”

“I certainly am,” the woman said. She then extended her hand to them both. “My name’s Lillian.”

Killian shook her hand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance. I’m Killian.”

Emma made no move to introduce herself.

“And who’s your lady love?”

Killian smiled, as he glanced at Emma. “Her name is Emma.”

Lillian leaned forward. “Well, Emma, if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you want to be with this lovely young man? He is clearly smitten with you.” 

“That I am,” Killian said, his eyes sweeping over Emma’s face.

Emma’s cheeks began to burn. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s really a private matter between me and him.”

“I’m going to jail,” Killian said matter-of-factly.

Emma’s eyes widened. “Killian!”

Lillian made a clucking sound. “Oh whatever for?”

“I’m a thief,” he said. “Emma is a bounty hunter who was sent to find me and bring me back to New York.”

Lillian smiled, as she clapped her hands together. “And you ended up falling in love. That’s so romantic!”

Emma couldn’t take it anymore. She whipped her head in Lillian’s direction. “There’s nothing romantic about jail. Trust me, I know.”

“Emma,” Killian began. “I won’t be in jail forever. I called a lawyer while you were getting ready this morning. He said if I plead guilty then I’ll probably get 5 years. Since I was unarmed when I committed the robberies and it was a nonviolent crime, I’ll probably be up for parole in 2 years. With good behavior, I could get out in 18 months.”

Emma stared at him for a long moment. 18 months. Wasn’t what they felt for each other worth waiting 18 months? But then she reminded herself that it was more than that. He was a risk she couldn’t take. She had given her heart too quickly and easily before. She had entrusted it to the wrong man. She wouldn’t make the same mistake again. 

Emma shook her head. “I’m happy for you, Killian. I really am. I hope 18 months flies by. But when we get to New York and I turn you in, we’ll never see each other again.”

Killian felt his heart stop in his chest. The mere thought of never laying eyes on Emma Swan again tore him apart. 

“You don’t mean that, Emma,” he whispered.

Emma felt tears sting her eyes, but she furiously blinked them back. “I do, Killian.”

They had nearly forgotten about Lillian until they heard her voice. “Well, this is just about the saddest thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life. Now, I know it’s none of my business-…”

“It isn’t,” Emma agreed.

Lillian went on. “But when I see two people about to make the biggest mistake of their lives, I can’t just stand by and say nothing. My sister, Louise, always tells me to stop being a busybody, but I just can’t help myself. I‘ve gained a lot of wisdom in my 85 years and I feel it is my duty to share it with others.” She paused, her voice softening and her eyes getting a wistful look. “I’m going to tell you a story.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “That really isn’t necessary.”

“I’d love to hear a story,” Killian said.

Emma groaned at him. 

Lillian took a deep breath as she began. “I was 18 years old when I met Sam. It was love at first sight for us both. I felt like I had known him my whole life. We were inseparable. That is, until he went off to war. It was 1944 and the second World War was still going on. I swore I would wait for him, but I was so young. Nearly a year passed and I never heard from him. He wasn’t listed as dead or missing, so I assumed he had lost interest in me. I was heartbroken. For a long time, I figured I was better off alone. Then I met George. He was slightly older and treated me so well. I didn’t think I’d ever see Sam again so when George proposed I accepted. I wasn’t in love with him, but he loved me and I figured that was more than some people ever get. Two weeks before we were to be married, Sam returned home. I was never so happy to see anyone in my life. He explained that he had written me every week, but I had never gotten even one letter. Turns out, he had switched two numbers in my address by accident, so they never got to me.”

“What happened?” Killian asked.

“Did you go back to Sam?” Emma inquired.

Lillian wiped at a tear in the corner of her eye. “I had made a commitment to George. I couldn’t hurt him like that. He didn’t deserve it. Plus, he was a good man who came from a good family. He had a good job and I knew he could give me a stable life.”

“But you weren’t in love with him,” Killian said.

“No, I wasn’t. I made the safe choice. I married George and we went on to have four beautiful children. We lived a content life. We were married 51 years until he passed.”

Emma wiped at a tear in the corner of her eyes. “What about Sam? What happened to him?”

“He eventually married a lovely woman. They had three children and are still married today.”

“So you’re saying everything worked out the way it should have then?” Emma asked.

Lillian shook her head. “No, dear girl. I’m trying to tell you that all of those years ago I was too scared to follow my heart. Now you’re doing the very same thing.”

Killian cleared his throat. “Then you regret choosing George?”

Lillian sighed heavily. “I can’t regret anything that gave me my four beautiful children. And I came to love George in my own way, but I was never in love with him. There was never any passion between us. I often wonder how my life would have turned out if I had been brave enough to follow my heart.”

Killian looked at Emma. He noticed a tear roll down her cheek. 

“Emma,” he whispered.

He made a move to touch her arm, but she quickly stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Killian dropped his head onto the back of the seat and closed his eyes. 

Lillian patted his arm comfortingly. “Don’t worry, my dear boy. I think she just needs time for her head to catch up with her heart.”

Killian could only hope she was right. 

…

After Emma returned from the bathroom, she didn’t say another word the rest of the flight. Once they landed, Killian bid Lillian goodbye, but Emma ignored her. They gathered their things and headed through the airport. Emma was about to hail a cab outside when she heard Len’s voice.

She turned to find Len standing by his car at the curb.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Thought I’d give you a ride.”

“Thanks,” Emma said. She then gestured to Killian, who she hadn’t realized was staring at her. “This is Killian.”

Len shook his hand, noticing the lack of handcuffs. “Nice to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

Emma gestured to the backseat. “Get in,” she said to Killian.

Killian complied without a word.

Emma moved to get in the passenger seat, when Len’s hand on her elbow stopped her.

“What exactly happened between you two?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, her eyes moving to the ground.

“Well, he’s not in handcuffs and you cut the road trip short to take a plane, even though I know you’re afraid to fly.”

“I’m not afraid to-…”

“Save it,” he said, holding his hand up. “And in the two minutes I was in his presence, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you.”

“Nothing happened, Len.”

Len laughed. “You know, you’d think you’d be a better liar.”

Emma ignored him. “Let’s go home,” she said, as she brushed past him and got into the car.

…

 

Emma walked Killian into the police station. She went to the front desk and filled out some paperwork. Now they were just waiting for an officer to take him into custody. 

“Emma, please tell me I’ll see you again,” Killian said.

Emma swallowed around the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry, Killian. I hope the time goes by quickly for you in jail and you stay safe. And when you are released I hope you can find something you’re good at and someone to make you happy.”

“You make me happy,” he whispered.

Emma furiously blinked back tears, as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek. “Goodbye, Killian.”

Just then, an officer arrived and began to lead him away. 

“Goodbye, Emma,” he said, as she watched him go. 

Emma wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and took a deep breath as she headed outside. She slid into the seat beside Len.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Just drive,” she replied softly.

…

 

Killian pled guilty and, a few months later, he was sentenced exactly as he was told he would be: 5 years, eligible for parole in 2, possibly out in 18 months with good behavior.

Emma was in the courtroom when he was sentenced, but she made sure he didn’t see her. The last few months had been torture for her. She tried to get back to business as usual, but she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She couldn’t stop worrying if he was okay. Burying herself in work didn’t seem to help.

Killian was a wreck too. He thought that maybe he could forget about her, but it was of no use. Emma Swan was unforgettable. He was actually starting to think that prison life would be easy compared to life without her.

Once Killian started to serve his sentence, he decided that he would write to Emma. He wrote her every week, but never worked up the courage to send them. Everyday, he hoped she would come to visit him, but the only visitor he ever received was his lawyer.

Emma tried to get Killian out of her head, but couldn’t. She used her contacts to check on him in prison. She wanted to make sure he was safe and adjusting. She almost visited him a hundred times, but always stopped herself. 

The months passed for both of them torturously slow. There were times when Killian didn’t think he could make it one more day. He needed something to hold onto, something to look forward to, but he realized he had nothing. There was no one and nothing waiting for him on the outside. Maybe Emma was right. Maybe he would just go back to the life he knew once he was released. 

Emma even tried dating to forget Killian, but every man she encountered she either compared to him or they reminded her of him in some way. She was beginning to realize there was no getting over Killian Jones. 

…

“Today’s the day,” Len said, as Emma walked into his office.

Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion. “The day for what?”

Len rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb with me. You think I haven’t noticed you moping around this place for the last year and a half? Today’s the day Killian Jones gets released from prison.”

Emma tried not to react. She knew exactly what day it was. 

“So?” she said.

“So? You must think I’m an idiot. Emma, you fell for the guy. You went and did the one thing I told you not to do.”

“You’re crazy, Len.”

He groaned. “Fine, be miserable.” He took a deep breath. “You know, Emma, I’ve known you for a long time now and you’re the strongest, bravest woman I’ve ever met. God knows you haven’t had an easy life and you have every right to be scared, but if there’s even the slightest possibility that this guy could make you happy, then you owe it to yourself and him to take that chance.”

Emma stared at him for a long moment, then held her hand out. “What have you got for me?”

“Stubborn woman,” he muttered, as he handed her a folder.

…

Killian woke up with a sense of dread. It should have been a happy day for him. He was being given back his freedom. But that was about all he had. He had no job, no home, and no one.

As he readied to leave, he realized with more than a little surprise, that he was actually going to miss prison. He came to find comfort in the monotony this life provided. It was a stable life. He had a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and even a job working in the kitchen. It was more than he had on the outside.

As Killian walked through the last doors to freedom, he realized the only thing he had to his name was the clothes on his back. 

He took a deep breath as he set foot outside. He blinked at the bright sun, before reveling in its warmth for a moment. 

Then he stood there not knowing what to do next. Most inmates had someone to pick them up when they got out. He had no one.

“Front or back?” he suddenly heard come from behind him. 

He’d know her voice anywhere. A smile spread acroos his lips. 

He slowly turned around, afraid he was dreaming or imagining it, and that he would be met with nothing but empty space.

But her beautiful smiling face greeted him. Emma stood a few yards away, leaning against her car. She willed herself not too move. She didn’t want to seem too eager. But the moment he turned around and she saw his gorgeous face again, her willpower dissolved.

Their eyes met and they moved together like magnets. Killian ran the last few steps and their bodies collided, his lips crashing into hers. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the taste of him. Killian snaked his arms around her waist, pulled her as close to his body as possible. God, he missed her. He missed her touch. And, oh, how she’d missed every part of him.

Their lips slowly parted, but their foreheads remained touching. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

“You came,” he whispered, his breath tickling her lips. 

She smiled and looked into his eyes. “Yeah, it took over a year and a half, but my head finally caught up to my heart.”

Killian grinned and nodded, kissing her again. 

He pulled back, his eyes staring at her, afraid if he looked away, she would vanish.

“You’re really here.”

“I’m really here,” she whispered.

He licked at his lips. “So you’re not afraid anymore then?”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Oh I’m terrified,” she said before her voice softened and she added, “But you’re worth the risk.”

Killian smiled, but it quickly faded. “This won’t be easy, Emma. I don’t have a home or a job.”

“But you have me,” she said, taking his hands in hers. “And I’m going to help you with all of that.”

Killian kissed her again. “Thank you.”

She nodded and then hooked her thumb in the direction of the car. “You never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“Front or back?”

Killian chuckled. “Definitely front.”

Emma linked their fingers, as she led him toward the car.

“Can I choose the radio station?” he asked.

“Don’t push it,” Emma said with a laugh.

…

Three months later, Emma and Killian were deliriously happy. Emma had helped him get a job working construction since he had experience in that. She also found him an apartment in her building. Of course, he spent more time in her apartment so she was beginning to think he was wasting his money.

Emma came home from a long day at work and found that Killian had cooked a romantic dinner. He had set the table with candles and wine glasses.

Emma kissed him, but quirked an eyebrow. “What’s all this for?”

“Happy Anniversary,” he said, as he pulled her chair out and then sat across from her.

“Anniversary?” she asked.

He nodded. “It was two years ago today that we met for the first time.”

Emma smiled and reached across the table to cover his hand with hers. 

“Best day of my life,” she said.

“Mine too,” he said. 

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a square velvet box. 

Emma’s eyes widened in shock. “Killian.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, sensing her concern. “It’s not an engagement ring. I’m not proposing. I know you’re not ready for that.” 

Actually, they hadn’t even exchanged I love you’s yet. They both knew how the other felt, but they were both scared to be the first one to say it.

Killian handed her the box. “Open it.”

Emma slowly opened the box and smiled at what lay inside. It was a bracelet that had a charm with a swan inside a heart.

“I love it, Killian. Thank you.” 

“The pawn shop we first met at had one just like it. I remember seeing it the first time I went in there.”

Emma nodded. “Yes, I saw it there too. Right before you came in.” She paused and then said, “Wait, you didn’t, you know-..”

Killian shook his head with a grin. “Bought and paid for with my own hard-earned money.”

Emma sighed in relief. “Good.”

Killian smiled at her, as he gestured to the swan on the charm. “You know what they say about swans, don’t you?”

Emma tilted her head. “No, what do they say?”

“That they mate for life,” he replied softly.

Emma smiled as she stood up and walked over to him. She settled in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“They do, huh?”

“Aye,” he said, his eyes meeting hers. 

She nodded. “So if I were to say I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, then that would mean I’m stuck with you, huh.”

Killian smiled. “I suppose so. Good thing I love you too, I guess.”

Emma smiled, as she brought her lips close to his and whispered. “Good thing.”

She then pressed her lips to his. 

When they parted, he said softly, “Say it again.”

“I love you,” she repeated.

He grinned. “And I love you, Emma Swan.”

He kissed her again and then picked her up and headed to her bedroom, the dinner he had made forgotten.

………………………………....................The End...........….........................................................................   
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
